O Poderoso Chefão
by Flor do Luar
Summary: Arthur é um detetive recém-promovido para o FBI, em seu primeiro caso, ele é colocado em um perigoso esquema com a máfia ao ter que se infiltrar para coletar informações que podem ajudar a prender um dos mais poderosos chefes do crime organizado em New York. USAxUK


Arthur coloca seu chá inglês na xícara e senta-se, depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Ele bebe um gole, procurando aos lados o controle remoto da TV, mas antes que ele pudesse acha-lo, seu celular tocou. Olhou na tela para ver quem é e não ficou nenhum pouco surpreso ao ver que era seu parceiro, Kiku Honda, embora já soubesse o que estava para ouvir.

-Kiku? –Recepcionou logo após atende a chamada e colocar o celular sobre o ouvido. O japonês disse algo, e o loiro se surpreendeu, embora esse seja o seu trabalho, aquela semana estava muito macabra. –Tudo bem, eu estou há algumas quadras, já estou indo.

Desligou o telefone e nem se importou em terminar o seu chá, pegou suas chaves e o seu casaco no cabideiro, vestindo-o enquanto saía do apartamento, trancando-o. Em passos largos foi até a garagem do prédio e entrou no carro, dirigindo para a rua que Kiku havia lhe informado.

No local do crime já havia muitas viaturas, estacionou o carro de qualquer maneira e saiu do carro, colocando a mão no bolso de dentro do casaco, pegando o seu distintivo e foi em direção aos outros policiais.

-FBI. –Identificou-se ao se aproximar de um policial que analisava um cartucho de projétil. –O que temos aqui?

-Foi um tiro único na nuca. –Começou o homem se levantando e anotando algumas coisas na prancheta. –O assassino veio por trás, se bobear o homem nem viu que ele se aproximava.

-Identificação?

-A carteira foi roubada, vamos torcer por suas digitais estarem no sistema. –Disse por fim, se afastando do britânico e indo até o fotógrafo que tirava as fotos da cena do crime.

Arthur olhou atentamente para a poça de sangue que rodeava o sujeito, em busca de alguma marca de sapatos ou alguma prova relevante. Como sempre, não tinha nada, aquele assassino profissional e não era a primeira vez que ele atacava, Arthur e seu parceiro havia pegado esse caso, mas parece que quanto mais vítimas se fazem, mais longe eles ficam de resolver esse caso.

Alguns minutos o carro de Kiku também chegou, este por sua vez, era bem mais controlado e inexpressivo que o seu parceiro, pois já esteve na Unidade de Vítimas Especiais (UVE) e, de certa forma, seu coração havia endurecido com tantos casos que este já resolvera.

-É o quinto, não? –Confirmou, se aproximando do inglês, o loiro apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da massa ensanguentada que se tornou o homem. –Vamos para a delegacia, vai ser uma longa noite novamente. –Concluiu seguindo para o seu carro novamente.

Arthur bateu uma foto do rosto da vítima e suspirou, indo em direção ao seu próprio carro e dirigindo atrás de Kiku até a delegacia que eles trabalhavam. Lá dentro os homens analisavam as vítimas anteriores, enquanto esperavam novas informações sobre a vítima nova.

-Aqui está. –Disse Kiku, enquanto recebia o fax com as informações do banco de dados de digitais do FBI. –A vítima é William Lewis, trinta e nove anos. Ele tem uma ficha criminal intensa: lesão corporal, cárcere privado, tentativa de estupro.

-Então temos um padrão aqui, certo? Todas as vítimas são homens brancos e com fichas criminais graves.

-Talvez, mas o _modus operandi _é totalmente diferente. –Kiku imprimiu a foto de William quando ele foi preso e o prendeu no quadro que havia na parede da sala, ao lado de mais quatro fotos de homens. –William foi morto com um tiro na nuca, mas James foi morto à facadas. –Terminou apontando para outra foto.

-William tem família? –Perguntou Arthur, encostando-se à mesa e bebendo um gole de café para enganar o sono.

-Não, ele mora sozinho em um prédio no Queens.

-Queens?! –O loiro quase cuspiu o seu café com o susto que tomou. –O que ele estava fazendo em Manhattan?

Os dois homens então, tentaram descobrir uma brecha que poderia provas que os cinco homens se conheciam de alguma forma, ou algo em comum que tenham feito. Mas foi em vão, todos haviam sido assassinados de modos diferentes, em lugares diferentes da cidade, embora todos sejam em Manhattan. Seriam até considerado crimes separados se não fosse o curioso caso que todos estavam acontecendo em um espaço de tempo muito curto, em apenas duas semanas aqueles crimes haviam começado.

Como naquela noite não havia nada a ser feito, os homens foram para suas respectivas casas. Arthur deitou sobre sua cama e ficou olhando para o teto, apenas pensando. Estava longe de resolver esse caso, pois não tinha ao menos o motivo dos assassinatos, aparentemente, roubo, mas era tudo tão detalhado e cuidadoso que era praticamente impossível pensar que roubo seria um simples motivo para todo aquele profissionalismo.

Particularmente, em toda a sua vida de detetive, nunca trabalhou com assassinos profissionais ainda, pois estava há pouco tempo no FBI. Ele havia acabado de sair da Homicídios, nunca teve medo de seus casos, mas estava receoso com tudo que tinha visto nos últimos dias.

O resultado de tudo isso é que ao menos conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Cochilava por uns minutos, mas a qualquer ínfimo barulho, ele acordava. Uma característica que não era dele, pois ele tinha sono pesado. Mas, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o dia amanheceu. Arthur também não conseguiu comer muito, apenas uma torrada com manteiga e uma xícara de chá, apenas.

Dirigiu até a delegacia e estacionou na garagem que era apenas para funcionários e desceu do carro, andando para a sala principal da delegacia, lá ele encontrou seu parceiro, Kiku, falando com uma mulher no estado mais deplorável. Ela tinha vários hematomas graves pelo corpo, alguns recentes, outros não; cicatrizes enormes que mal cicatrizaram ainda, um dos olhos estava inchado e roxo, o outro estava vermelho, sua bochecha direita estava inchada e os lábios rachados e sangrando, seu nariz parecia que estava entortado. Arthur conversava com ela com a maior calma do mundo, sempre com sua face costumeira sem expressões, o loiro sempre se perguntava como ele conseguia ficar tão indiferente diante dessas atrocidades. Arthur se aproximou dos dois, conseguindo ouvir o que eles falavam.

-E-Eu o a-amo, de-detetive. –Disse a mulher com muito custo devido a sua bochecha inchada, ela abraçou o próprio corpo, se arrepiando de dor ao tocar em um dos machucados recentes. –Mas se eu não saísse de lá, ele ia me matar.

-Eu sei, Diane. –Kiku disse simplesmente, colocando a mão nas costas da mulher delicadamente e a ajudando a se levantar. –Venha comigo, nós vamos te ajudar.

E assim o japonês levou a mulher para um lugar, Arthur resolveu não segui-los e ficou lá parado, esperando seu parceiro retornar. E alguns minutos mais tarde ele retornou, porém sem a mulher.

-Ela era uma vítima de quando eu trabalhava na UVE. –Disse Kiku, imaginando o que se passava na cabeça de seu parceiro.

-Você tem muito autocontrole.

-Eu aprendi a ter.

Então os detetives pegaram seus casacos e seus revolveres e saíram da delegacia, eles iriam investigar a casa da vítima, em busca de alguma coisa que leve ao seu assassino, ou ao menos no motivo de tê-lo assassinado. Quem dirigia era o Arthur e demoraram pelo menos uma hora para saírem de Manhattan para o Queens, devido ao transito e porque era realmente muito longe mesmo.

O prédio era velho e tinha uma pintura mal-acabada, o que revelava um pouco da qualidade de vida da vítima. Eles foram até o recepcionista, que por sua vez estava lendo um jornal, sem se importar com quem entrava ou saía do prédio. Desinteressadamente, ele disse aos detetives que não conhecia muito William, ele não falava com ninguém e indicou o apartamento que ele morava.

O recepcionista, então, acompanhou-os até o apartamento, para abri-lo, mas quando chegaram à porta, perceberam que já estava aberto, mas não havia sinal de arrombamento. Os homens se entreolharam e empunharam suas armas, entrando no apartamento com muito silêncio e cuidado, por pensarem que ainda havia alguém ali.

A cena era horrível, estava tudo revirado, como se alguém procurasse alguma coisa com extrema urgência. Depois de confirmar que o local estava seguro, eles guardaram as armas e revistaram o apartamento, em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse ajuda-los na investigação. Arthur foi revistar o banheiro e Kiku, o quarto de William.

-Arthur, vem cá, por favor. –Chamou o japonês do quarto, o loiro parou o que estava fazendo e foi até o seu parceiro, que segurava uma carteira com suas mãos encapadas de luvas de látex. –É a carteira do Sr. Lewis.

-Então, ele não levou com ele?

-Não, tem respingos de sangue. –Respondeu o moreno, enquanto abria a carteira, procurando o que havia lá dentro. –Tem dinheiro aqui, mas os cartões e documentos do Sr. Lewis sumiram.

O britânico tirou do casaco um saquinho plástico, que Kiku colocou a carteira dentro e logo depois o lacrou bem. Então, se virou para o recepcionista:

-Aqui têm câmeras de segurança.

O homem assentiu com a cabeça e levou os rapazes para a sala de áudio-vídeo, onde ficavam as telas da câmera de segurança. Havia apenas da recepção e da garagem. Os detetives rebobinaram a fita para a noite anterior.

Não havia muita movimentação no prédio, de vez enquanto uma ou outra pessoa saía ou entrava, até que eles chegaram a uma imagem interessante.

-Aqui. –Kiku pausou a fita e apontou para dois homens que saíam do prédio juntos. –É o Sr. Lewis, não? Estava com alguém.

O loiro pegou o controle do VHS e deu zoom na imagem, não estava nítido, mas era um homem grande e forte, com o cabelo bem arrumado "lambido" para trás. Pelo fato da imagem ser preta e branca, não pode saber muitos detalhes sobre o homem. Arthur olhou para o horário que a imagem foi gravada.

-Isso foi três horas antes do assassinato. O que será que fizeram? –Perguntou Arthur mais para si mesmo do que para o parceiro.

Eles avançaram a fita para depois da hora do crime, para se pudessem ver algo suspeito. Mais ou menos quatro horas depois da hora do crime, o mesmo homem entrou no prédio, mas ele estava sozinho, e o viram sair uma hora depois, seu cabelo, que era perfeitamente arrumado, agora estava com fios desalinhados e roupa amassada.

-Bom, pelo menos temos um suspeito. –Disse Kiku em um tom como se fosse um prêmio de consolação. –Vamos para a delegacia fazer um retrato falado e passear pela rua, vendo se alguém o reconhece.

E assim o fizeram. Graças à tecnologia e competência do especialista em informática do FBI, a imagem ficou muito mais clara e ficou mais fácil fazer um retrato falado preciso. Arthur começou a animar quanto a esse caso. Pois dessa vez era a primeira pista de verdade que eles tinham.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
